A STEP BROTHER!
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: hinamori Amu is getting ikuto as a step brother when he meets her falls for her and now they go to school...its short sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**A STEP BROTHER?!**_

It was a normal day for Amu she was brushing her long hair after that she got changed into shorts and a tee-shirt then she heard her mum call her she went running down the stairs nearly going face first into the wall when she turned but she finely got there she said" what is it?" her mother said" well i'm getting re-married so your have a step brother." Amu yelled" WHAT?!" her mother touched her hair with her fringe that went down to her knee **_( like in vampire when yuki goes vampire and her hair grows) _**but she backed away and ran out out of room to her hers she went to her bed and cried she said" i only liked it when it was me and mum!"

* * *

Ikuto was getting dressed and fixing his hair up that was until he heard hes father come up to his room and knock on the door saying" Ikuto can i come in?" Ikuto said" yes dad!" he came in and said" we need to talk..." Ikuto nodded and followed his father he said" what is it?" Aruto said" well i'm getting re-married so your have a step sister..." Ikuto got up pulled his dad up pushed to the door kicked him out and said" I JUST LIKED IT WHEN IT WAS ME AND YOU!" then he shut the door in his face and went to his bed and whispered" it was only good with the to of us."

* * *

" IKUTO! GET UP WILL'LL BE LATE!" said Aruto at the door Ikuto forcefully got up and packed his things to go when they got in the car his father said" now Ikuto you better good when we get there!" Ikuto sighed and nodded and he sat back...when they got there Aruto knocked on the door someone came to open it it was Amu she smiled at them and said" oh hi you must be my step father and my step brother come in!" they smiled and Aruto bent down and said" you can all be dad, Amu!" Amu giggled and nodded Ikuto just stood there looking at the girl he thought' _**this will be**_** fun.**'

* * *

As they came in Aruto saw Midori who came walking over and said" oh hi! it's good to see you again!" he smiled and said Ikuto Amu how about you go play while we talk." Midori nodded Amu then thought of something she said" Ikuto come with me i have something it show you!" he turned but before he could speak he was pulled by the six year old her self he yelled" HEY LET ME GO!" she just kept going until she got there she said" this is your room i did it for you he hoped it was not pink and girly when it opened it it was just like his old room he turned looking at Amu he smiled and left.

* * *

Amu then left to go to her room but when she went there she saw Ikuto he smiled at her room but when he turned he winced she looked at him and said" why are you in my room? is there something wrong? do you not like it here?" Ikuto knew he needed to answer he walked over and said" i was looking around, no there nothing wrong and no i like it here." Amu smiled witch made Ikuto have his perverted side come on he smirked and said" the good thing is i have a good looking little sister." she started to back away it didn't well because she tripped over her hair.

* * *

Ikuto smirked at this and bent down to say' i'm gonna call you strawberry..." then he got up and helped her out Amu was in the middle of the floor Ikuto came closer she went back he walked over and said" see we might be brother and sister but not by blood." Amu went back she stopped at the door and Ikuto had pushed her to it he smirked and then he went back to normal Ikuto again he looked to see where his sister was when he found her it wasn't hard because she was shaking with fear her eyes were wide and he was on top of her his hand on the door he let her out she was not looking at him her eyes were at the ground she said" why?" then he said" i uh i'm sorry." then he went to his room.

* * *

" i can't believe he just did that! i mean he my **brother**!" Amu got up and went to pick up the brush to brush her hair that was until Ikuto came in she dropped the brush and said" I-Ikuto?!" Ikuto winced when he heard that he said" mum whats us..." she nodded and walked out of the door to see her mother and her father Aruto said" Amu, Ikuto do you wanna see your school?!" they both nodded and the father came and took them to the car and they drove off to there school after they got everything the waited for the next to come.

* * *

It was Monday and Amu was already up and dressed then she went to see if her brother was awake so she went to his room she opened the door to see he was in bed she went over to him and shook his shoulder that didn't work so she tried pulling the blanks off him didn't work she tried pulling his hair that didn't work so she thought of something she went to the bathroom got a something big to put the water in when she got back to her brothers room she tipped it all over him then Ikuto nearly jumped out of bed because of the coldness he looked over to see a giggling Ikuto said" you didn't need to that!" then Ikuto saw her cover her eyes because he was naked he then got his school outfit on and said" come i'm ready." she nodded and went to see where her mum and dad waiting after that they got in.

* * *

When they were walking a group of kids came up to them and said" hey!" Ikuto made Amu get behind me he said" uhhhh who are you?!" they said" well we're a group and i'm Yaya this is Tadase, Rima, Kuki and negeshio!" Amu came out and said" this is my step brother Ikuto and i'm Amu..." Tadase smiled at her Ikuto felt a pang of jealously he said" we better get going he touched Amu's arm to make her walk with him that was until a red headed girl pushed Amu witch made her fall over on her back Ikuto stopped the girl and said" whats you name?" the girl said" Sayya why?" Ikuto said" well Sayya you just pushed my little sister over!" Sayya Stopped and said" sister?!" Ikuto nodded and hurt her, after that Ikuto said" Amu are ok?!" she nodded then Ikuto kissed her and she kissed back.

* * *

_**ME: sooooooo?**_

**amu: he kissed me and i kissed back why?!**

**ikuto" you know you like it**


	2. a step brother part 2

**_A STEPBROTHER PT 2 _**

Amu's P.O.V

Ikuto was kissing me and I was kissing back but I don't like him that way at all so I pulled back " I-Ikuto I'm so sorry but i don't like you that way at all." I said pulling back then I got up " _Amu_ before you go I will make you fall in love with me." I heard Ikuto say i just took a deep breath and went class then I felt someone grab my hand I looked up to see the prince of the school Tadase Hotori " hello Hinamori." he said to me it made my heart flutter " h-hi Tadase..." I say we started to talk and go walk to class.

* * *

Ikuto's

I was Kissing Amu but then i felt her pull away " I-Ikuto I'm sorry but I don't like you that at all." I heard and that made my heart sink then she started to get up I grabbed her arm " _Amu _Before you go I will make you fall in love with me." I said but she did answer at all i saw walking away with Tadase ,I sighed there was no chance when Tadase is there well I'll just have to win this " Tadase you stepped in a zone whee you can't win when I'm here." I said evily as i walked off to class.

* * *

Amu was still with Tadase and his group Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai and Yaya " Yaya want to follow Amu everywhere!" Yaya said " well you can't" Rima said Nagihiko laughed then screamed like a little girl when Rima hurt him where it hurt then they started to walk again when they got to school they saw Saaya " hohohohohoho Amu your big brother hurt me and it's all you fault!" said Saaya " hows it my fault?" said Amu " yo leave my sister ALONE Saaya!" Ikuto said holding Amu hand " I-Ikuto?!" said Amu Ikuto smirked " don't worry your always be fave with me around." Ikuto whispered into her ear she of cause blushed.

* * *

" Ikuto how could you do that your only seven!" said Amu " so _Amu _six and as I said I _**WILL**_make you fall in love with me." said Ikuto then Aruto came up and smiled" just like how Ikuto always acts.." he said with that he walked away Amu looked a bit upset " Amu? are you ok? Amu please talk!" Ikuto said Amu just touched her long hair and played with it " I always throught you where not like other guy but it looks like i was wrong your just a pervert get out now Ikuto..." Amu said " Amu..." Ikuto said " .NOW!" Yelled Amu Ikuto ran out of the room and went to his and play his vilon and play a song after a few moments Ikuto put it down and went to go yell at his dad but was stopped by Amu hugging him " Ikuto you did make me fall in love with you..." she said then she kissed him

* * *

sorry it's short


End file.
